So Much in So Little Time
by xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx
Summary: Drabbles on different couples.  Includes Percabeth, Thapollo, Tratie, SilenaXBeckendorf, etc./ Chap. 34/ he would wait for her in Hades' waiting to be united, for them to have eternity to be together, now and forever. And now, he had forever to wait.
1. Wish

Don't own.

It was a simple thing, not much to ask for. It wasn't like a million bucks, or to become famous. He could have cared less about that junk. All he wanted was to live a happy life with his lover, Annabeth Chase, or should I say Mrs. Annabeth Di Angelo. Fate was not on his side. No matter how many railroad tracks, stars, eye lashes he wished on, he didn't get his wish. Instead, he's a powerful business man, married to Rachael, and has no true friends. Every night before saying a prayer to his father, he'd settle into bed. What would it be like living with Annabeth? Every night he would picture himself as her husband. He'd have a 7 year old boy, named Luke. Luke would have green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Also he'd have a 3 year old daughter named Nellie, which had the most startling gray eyes and rich black hair. But every night, the bed would shake with a pregnant Rachael settling into bed. His fantasies would turn into realities. It was Mrs. Annabeth Di Angelo not Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. He would then sigh, turn off the lights, say good night to Rachael, and head off to dreamland. Although Percy knew it could never happen, he could still wish... right?

Review?


	2. Sing

Don't own

* * *

He was the god of music, but Apollo was afraid. Not of the singing, but singing to her. He's sung at billions and billions of parties, been on stage with Elvis, Michael Jackson, the Beatles, and all of those other famous people, but he was scared. Maybe it was her electrifying blue eyes or her headstrong nature. Or maybe because she was so different from anyone he's met before. He was supposed to sing at Percy and Annabeth's wedding. He wanted to dedicate the song to Thalia, maybe if he was lucky he'd get the guts to propose to her too. That probably wouldn't happen though. He'd chicken out at the last second. I guess this what love does to you Apollo thought bitterly. He slowly walked onto the stage, griping the  
Microphone so tight, if a snowflake landed on it, it would split. He scanned the room, trying to find Thalia. She smiled at him, encouraging him to go on. He put the microphone up to his lips, ready to sing. After all, he was the god of music, and he shouldn't be afraid to sing.

* * *

Review? Oh, I also take requests, so if there is a topic you'd like me to write about, I'd be happy to do so :)


	3. Bow

Don't own anything/anyone, but Heather and Mr. Brookes.

* * *

It wasn't anything that looked uncomfortable, big, flashy, or just plain odd. It just annoyed him _so _much.

"Psssssssssssst." Percy poked Annabeth.

She turned from her seat in the front and turned to Percy. She gave him a glare. He tried again.

"Pssssssssssssssssssssssssst" Percy tried again.

She turned again, glaring at him again, but wouldn't dare get in trouble with the teacher, Mr. Brookes. Why did he always have to pester her? He was so annoying.

Taking out his late, over due science homework, he crumpled it up in a ball, throwing it to Annabeth. It hit her on head.

She swiftly turned her head a round, her face as read as a tomato. She mouthed the words "WOULD YOU JUST STOP?"

He shrugged his shoulders as she focused back on the teacher. Mr. Brookes shot Annabeth a why-did-you just-turn-back-you-should-be-listening-to-me-and-not-focusing-on-Percy look.

He turned to Heather, who was sitting next to Annabeth, but was looking out the window.

"Hey, hey Heather. Would you ask Annabeth why Mr. Brookes has-"

Percy was cut short.

"Mr. Jackson, can you tell me which colony used to be called "The Three Lower Colonies?"

"Um….." Percy started.

"We don't have all day Mr. Jackson. You either know this or not, but you need to know this for the big test coming up."

"Um….. Is it Ohio?"

"No Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brookes said, clearly annoyed. "Annabeth, what is the correct answer?"

"Delaware. The answer is Delaware." She said without any hesitation.

"Correct Miss Annabeth."

He then went on to the next question.

"For homework, please work on 4.3, as for Miss Chase, please work on 8.7, the homework shall be due tomorrow." Percy packed up his books and waited at the doorway for Annabeth.

As they walked in the hallway, Annabeth scowled at him.

"Why did you keep on pestering me during social studies?"

"I just wanted to say, he's got a bushy bow tie he wears everyday, and it's annoying."

"It's just a bow tie…. And personally, I thought it looked kind of cute." Annabeth stated as she walked into her advanced science class.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"What are you wearing?"

"It's a bow tie, you said you liked them."

* * *

Review?


	4. Dream

1 review? Really? C'mon peeps, you can do better than that! Have happy holidays! :)

* * *

He was her fantasy, dream, or goal perhaps, but he was not hers. No, she was his cousin's girl. No, she wouldn't like him, after all, he was a god, and she was a demigod, his half-sister actually. He loved her anyways.

It was her wedding day, the day she became Mrs. Thalia Grace DiAngelo. Every god and goddess was invited, and it was a happy day filled with all sorts of festive things. Everyone was happy, even Hades, you could see a happy glint in his eye as Thalia walked down the aisle with her father.

Thalia. Thalia looked beautiful. If there was one person who caught Apollo's eye, it was Thalia, especially that day. Her hair was up in a bun, with a veil hiding most of her face. She had a long and flowing white dress on. Time stopped, as she walked out. Everything was in slow motion for Apollo, as Zeus gave Thalia off to Nico. _It should be me_ is all Apollo thought.

Next thing he knew, Chiron declared, "You may kiss the bride."

Apollo couldn't take it anymore. He left.

After all, she was his fantasy, dream, or goal perhaps. But whatever it was, she was not _his.

* * *

_

Do you like it? Please review, or something! Thanks, and have a happy holiday!


	5. Nightmare

I am trying to upload at least one drabble each day. I forgot to say, I don't own anything, due to the fact that I am not an amazing writer like Mr. Rick Riordan.

* * *

A structure so strong and well built, never showing a sign of weakness. On the inside, there's a person, soft and weak, waiting to crumble to the ground. There are many people in the world like that, but one person in particular is Luke Castellan. You might think he is stupid, why would he be a host of Kronos? Why loose your family and friends? What would you gain? The answer? Nothing.

Luke was just misguided, unsure of life. The unsureness took a toll on many, but the most on Annabeth Chase. After all, he was her first love, first companion, and first person who she could trust.

In the beginning, she thought it was a dream… or more like a nightmare. She'd wake up to the company of books in cabin 6. There would be no one named Percy, and she would go back to secretly liking Luke. Thalia unfortunately would still be a tree. Annabeth would still wish to have a quest, but all would be normal.

Everyday, she would try to wake herself up. _I am living in a nightmare _she would think. _I'm probably just oversleeping; my siblings will wake me up. _Unfortunately for Annabeth, they never did.

Although Percy was funny, nice, and just cute all together, there was a special place in Annabeth's heart for Luke. This spot was one spot, that no one, but Luke could ever replace.

This life, Luke being dead, Percy replacing Luke is Annabeth's nightmare.

After all, even such a strong building like the ones Annabeth drew, on her wish to be an architect could not withstand the amount of stress Luke had on his shoulders.

* * *

Thanks for the two reviews :) I'm happy :) Hopefully I'll get more reviews now. This drabble isn't necessarily LukeXAnnabeth, just a LukeXAnnabeth friendship. I thank Dusty5454, on her compliment of my grammar. I happen to have lots of run-on sentences, so I hope this was okay :)


	6. Pink Rose

Thanks for the review I know I had some typos :P I'm really bad at typing, I usually catch the mistakes, but sometimes I don't. So the next topic from the contest is rink rose…. I couldn't think of a really good topic, so this might be bad. I'm not sure if there is a couple of KatieXNico, but if there isn't, then you know who first wrote a fiction about them… ME! I feel special I wonder what the couple name would be called…. Kico? Natie? I don't know…. Anyways, I don't own this!

* * *

Nico was hardcore, gothic, and quite a loner. No characteristics would you ever incorporate with a daughter of Demeter. Yet Katie was different. She didn't know what it was, that made him so alluring to her. Maybe it was his mysterious nature, but Katie wasn't sure.

Just like Percy and Annabeth's relationship, Demeter did not approve. Why would you want your daughter to be dating a son of Hades? Hades, after all, kidnapped Persephone, Katie's half sister. But to her mother's despair, Katie didn't stop loving Nico.

It was a Friday evening, at 5:55, Nico pulled up in her driveway. She quickly put on her shoes and coat as she hurried out to the car.

Nico, of course, was wearing all black, with only one color, a pink rose, which he held in his hand, Katie gracefully, took it, "Thanks" she mumbled. Nico helped her into his hearse as they drove off to their date.

It was a quiet ride; Nico was preoccupied with the road, as Katie smiled to herself, playing on the frayed edges of her skirt.

She looked at the rose in her lap that Nico had given her. Katie was surprised Nico hadn't given her a black rose. She could tell that the pink rose was artificial.

They pulled up to "their" restaurant. "Reservations under Di Angelo." Nico said to the person. She quickly nodded and showed them their seats. On her seat was a bouquet of roses, red, and alive. She smiled at Nico and looked at the menu.

They had a wonderful dinner, with small chit-chat. Before Katie could blink, she was already at her home.

Nico walked her to the door, and said "I have given you 12 roses, 11 real and 1 fake. When all the roses die, is when I stop loving you." With that said, Nico walked away.

* * *

Now, 100 years from now, Nico and Katie would have been 120 years old, that fake pink rose, is still alive, signifying Nico is still in love with Katie throughout the 100 years, and more years to come.

* * *

I know, cheesy, cheesier than cheese on pizza, but I couldn't think of anything! Please review… do you like Kico/Natie? Also, if you know someone made it up, please tell me if they have made a couple name of it…. Thankies :]


	7. Books

A/N Sorry for not updating Wednesday, I won't be updating that day, because I have art lessons . I didn't update, because of test studying yesterday. I mean seriously, why do we have to learn about boring things in science and social studies? I know that I live in a country where many other people live, what else do you need to know? The next topic on the list is books. I won't put Tratie in this topic, because it's more of a percabeth topic. I'll try on the next topic, but I've never written Tratie. I've also only ready a couple fics about them. I don't own. Also, this is more like an oneshot than drabble.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Annabeth? Are you in there?" I called out, coming into our apartment.

"Yeah. I'm in here." Called a voice coming from the kitchen. Caring a couple brown paper bags with food I hurried toward the kitchen.

"What took you so long? I just asked for some eggs, bacon, and milk." Annabeth asked, looking up from her paperwork.

"Well…"

"_Eggs, eggs, eggs. Where are those stupid eggs?" I muttered to myself, going allover the supermarket. I ended up near the magazine racks. There stood some teenage girls, reading that teen bop, teen beat, j-13, sixteen, or whatever they're called. The title read, "Are you Team Jacob or Team Edward?" I walked over to the girls. "What is Team Jacob and Team Edward?" They both looked at me funny and walked away. _

"What is Team Jacob and Team Edward?" I asked Annabeth. She looked at me funny, just like those girls at the store.

"You don't know?"

"Nope." I answered.

"Not even a clue?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope, no clue what so ever."

"Well," Annabeth started, "Team Jacob and Team Edward are based off a terribly and poorly written book series called Twilight Saga.  It is about a Mary Sue girl, who is named Bella. She meets and falls in love with a vampire named Edward and a werewolf named Jacob. Dumb right? I'm not sure what the big craze is, but it's stupid."

"Oh. So that's it?"

"Yep."

"So what teams are there for Twilight?" I asked.

"Well, there's Team Jacob, Team Edward, Team Switzerland, which is both teams, and my personal favorite, Team Watch-Twilight-Fall-Off-A-Cliff-And-Die-Helplessly."

"Oh, I thought Twilight was a big craze, and everybody loved it who read it."

"That statement is untrue, a lot of guys hate Twilight, and many guys don't know any girl that hates Twilight, but many girls do."

* * *

A/N Terrible right? I hate it when people are like OMG; you're the only girl I know who hates Twilight! But yeah, I'm a strong Anti Twilighter. What team are you? Many people in the Percy Jackson fandom have Annabeth liking Twilight, but personally I wouldn't think Annabeth would be the type to like that book anyways. Sorry for the terrible one-shot type thing, but it was hard to write a regular drabble. I'll start working on the other drabble next!


	8. Grapes

A/N Thanks for the TWO reviews, instead of just one :] so this one, I will try to make it Tratie. This is more like a one-shot than a drabble again. This chapter is dedicated to Dusty5454, because she has reviewed for just about every chapter, and she wanted the Tratie fic!

I don't own ANYTHING!

By the way, this is AU, and is a messed up version of Jack and the Beanstalk.

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a land far (but not too far, but far enough to call it far) away, there lived a poor farmer boy named Travis Stoll…"

"So what am I supposed to do?" Travis Stoll, a young boy of mischief asked his father. His father wearily sat down on the closest bench, rubbed his temples. Ever since Travis's older brother, Luke, got killed, his death has been taking a toll on everyone, especially his father, Hermes.

"_I told you, I need you to go down to the market and try to sell my new shoes. You should at least get a decent chicken, if we're lucky."_

_Travis took the shoes and headed to town, he might be lucky to get a chicken for eggs. Travis walked the long, dirt path to the market. There in the middle of the path was a man. He was old, he almost resembled a horse, and as Travis approached him, he smiled warmly at him. _

"_Can I buy those shoes for magic grapes? Travis thought, "Why not? They're magic, so this must be a good deal." _

"_Sure," Travis said, handing over the new, and improved sneakers to the man. _

"_You must plant the grapes in the ground, and you shall find the greatest riches in all the land." With that said, he left, leaving Travis. Travis again traveled the path, beaming at his new trade. The stupid old man thought he had given him shoes. Of course, Travis would never do that. Travis gave the old man beat up clothe with rocks in it. Although, what Travis didn't know was the consequences of meeting this man. For Travis thought he was outsmarting the wise old man, while the old man was really outsmarting him. _

_Once Travis got home, his father was waiting for him. "So, where's the chicken?" his father asked looking up from his work. "I didn't get any chickens." Travis answered. _

"_Well, then what did you get?" _

"_Some magical grapes." _

"_YOU GOT MAGIC GRAPES? How could you waste my one-of-a-kind shoes for a couple of PUNY GRAPES!" Hermes screamed, his face as red as a tomato. _

_Travis just smirked. "I didn't just get grapes." Travis started, "I also got your shoes too." _

"_HE GAVE THEM TO YOU FOR FREE? MAYBE WE COULD PLANT GRAPES, HAVE A VINYARD, AND…or wait. Did you scam the man?" his father asked, his veins beginning to pop out. _

"_Maybe…" _

"_Travis! Do you want to end up like your brother? He's a juvenile delinquent because of his scheming... Do you want to end up like Connor? I'll be even poorer, and I don't even know if I'll ever see you again." _

_Travis put his head down in shame. He shouldn't have scammed the man, but that's what the Stoll Brothers do, cause mischief. Apparently, that's a trait they got from their father before he grew to think more about money. _

"_Sorry," Travis mumbled before going into the house, to his bedroom. He put the grapes in a pot, and fell asleep. _

_Travis woke up, at 2 am, way before his father would wake up. He put on his day clothes, and while he was, he bumped into a green thing. "Oh my gosh…" Travis said, clearly amazed. Where his little tiny grapes were, was now a huge vine. Quickly and sly like a cat, his started climbing the vine. The vine seemed to reach father than the sky, with grapes the size of Travis's small cottage/house. _

_Travis climbed, for what seemed as if days, 'till he reached a giant house. He walked in, tired from his long climbing, hoping to find some food and water. _

_Inside, it was enormous. He felt so small, smaller than that dust mite under your bed. The inside, was beautiful, hand polished, hard wood floor that glimmered in the light. There was beautiful clothes, hung around the room, hand dyed to perfection. In the middle lay a hen and a harp. The hen and harp were the same size as he! He quickly took them under his arms, as he began to leave. Unfortunately, not a minute too soon, Travis heard a thump. Soon the thump was followed by another, and another thump. There in the middle of the room stood the tallest man Travis had ever seen._

_He held a girl, close to his age in his hand. "So, I see we have two intruders today." His voice boomed throughout the room. He held the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked like the porcelain dolls in the toyshop store window. Now flaws on her face, with her cheeks filled with rouge. Her long brown, auburn hair was flowing, just so it caught the sunlight, making a "halo" effect above her head. The girl struggled to wiggle herself out of the giant's tight grasp. "Five, four, three, two…" she mouthed, at one she motioned him to start running. He did, as he grabbed the harp and hen and ran away, the beautiful girl following right behind him. _

_They jumped out of the room, coming back to the grape vine, running to the bottom as fast as their legs could take them. The giant was also following them. "You useless pieces of trash! Give me back my beloved harp and gold laying egg hen!" the giant shouted. Run. Run. Dodge grapes. Dodge grapes. On and on they went, running fast, fast, fast. _

When they finally got to the end, they were out of breath, but could not stop to take a breather. They needed to stop the giant from coming down to earth. The closest thing? An axe. Chop, chop, chop they went, chopping down the grape vine. Chop, chop, chop, the giant was getting closer. Chop, chop, chop…snap. The vine cracked, the giant luckily never made it on earth. … Travis found out that the beautiful girl was named Katie; they eventually lived happily ever after. They never saw another grape vine again.

But as he horseman said, the grapes were magical and that it held the greatest riches in the land; Travis found his one and only love. All thanks to the grapes.

The end." Annabeth said, as she finished her story she was reading to her children.

"Is that how you and daddy fell in love… by grape?" the littlest one peeped.

Annabeth chuckled. "Not really, sweetie, but in a way yes. We feel in love from a camp, that supplied strawberries, so in a way we were like Travis and Katie, for we did fall in love from fruit."

* * *

A/N Sorry for the late update, hope this is acceptable. I tried to make this a Tratie fic, but this is kind of a Percabeth fic too, but not really. Merry Christmas (it's only in THREE MORE DAYS!)/ Whatever you celebrate!

Please review! That is my Christmas wish!


	9. Photographs

A/N Thanks for the review and story alerts :] I appreciate them very much. I am trying to do another drabble that I've never done before, SilenaXBeckondorf. It's outside of my comfort zone, but how is a writer supposed to grow? By trying new things.

I own what I own, and you own what you own. I do not own Percy Jackson; therefore I do not own Percy Jackson (or the series).

* * *

Alone. Alone is a word reserved for people lonely and by their selves. Everybody is alone. Only through friends and family, can you make the illusion of being not alone. Photographs are one way of making the illusion stronger.

Photographs. Photographs capture memories that can mean a thousand words. Photographs also may help you with a missed loved one, like Charlie.

To Silena, Charlie, or as his friends called him, Beckendorf, was more than just a demigod of Hephaestus. Charles Beckendorf, was her one and only love. The only person to take her breathes away. He was the only person to ever look past her glamorous exterior to see that she's more than a big headed, heart breaker daughter of Aphrodite. Of course, everything cannot stay. In Silena's case, it was Beckendorf's death.

Sometimes voices come into her head, luring her to kill herself. Sometimes, she wishes to kill herself, but a little bird rests upon her shoulder. The bird tells her to look at photos of the happy times, not think poorly on the bad. She'd look at the photos, smiling to herself. Why must everything go? He was the sunlight in her life, the gold amongthe gray, the gleam in her eye. But nothing gold can stay.

* * *

_Nature's first green is gold,_  
_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_  
_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._  
_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._  
_Nothing gold can stay._

_~Robert Frost

* * *

_

A/N I love, love, love, love, love the poem by Robert Frost. I first heard about it when I had to read The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. If you haven't ever read it, I would highly recommend it. It's one of my favorites!

The first part, about the illusion, that is part of a quote, by Orson Welles,_ "We are born alone, we live alone, only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment, that we are not alone."_ I'm on break now, so I can update more! I probably won't update on Christmas, I may update on Christmas Eve, but I'm not positive. Anyways, review please?


	10. Stutter

A/N So I'm not really sure about the next topic… its stutter, but none of the characters seem the type to stutter. I hope you had a happy holiday. There might be some typos, because we got a new keyboard, and it's annoying, due to the due to the fact, that it usually types more then one character when you type one.

I don't own

* * *

Stuttering was not something Annabeth would do. To be a successful architect, you have to be demanding, to get the work done. Not a stuttering fool that you couldn't understand. Annabeth trained herself not to stutter at a young age. She needed to be smart, strong, firm, yet nice. Therefore, Annabeth did _not _stutter. She did _not _stutter while talking to the gods, to Luke, or any grown up.

But here she was, stuttering, like she told herself she'd never do. Why was she stuttering? Well, let's just say love is a crazy thing, that makes you do crazy things. Unfortunately for Annabeth, stuttering wasn't her only problem. Every time she would go to see if Percy would want to go out with her, Annabeth's hands would get sweaty, butterflies would form in her stomach, and she would feel like she had to throw up. Also, Annabeth would chicken out. _What if he didn't want to go out with Annabeth? What if he liked Rachael more than her? What if he says no? What if they date, break up, and loose their friendship? What if he just wants to be friends? _The list of what ifs would go on forever.

Annabeth would _not _give up. After all, she wasn't a shuttering fool, who you couldn't hear a word she was saying.

One day, she'll do it. She'll actually ask Percy on a date.

Maybe today, maybe tomorrow.

But whatever day it is, she is _not _a stuttering fool.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! Review?


	11. Tissue

A/N I don't own… but I wish I did Um… I don't know if I would need a beta… probably yes, but I don't understand how, I mean I know who you could get a beta, but who do you do the other stuff… (Because I've never had a beta reader… it probably shows too :P)

* * *

"Lotion!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes! I mean why not? It's soft and smooth, instead of those rough rock hard tissues!"

"No! Seriously, if you are going to buy lotion tissues, you might as well get a handful of lotion and blow your nose in it! Plus they're too expensive!"

"They are not too expensive! We just need to put back your potatoes chips and cookies!"

"No! Those are my only safe haven in your all organic junk!"

"They are not junk! They are good for you, unlike you fatty snacks!"

"They are _not _fatty… just not as healthy as your gross tasteless food!"

"They have taste! Maybe it's just that your taste buds aren't working!"

"They are working just fine, thank you very much!"

"You are welcome very much!"

"… What were we just talking about?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I don't know." She replied.

Their heads turned to the tissues in the grocery store…

"Lotion!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Here we go again…

* * *

A/N Very short. It was originally going to be tissue vs. Kleenex, but my friend suggested lotion vs. no lotion, because she doesn't believe there is a need for lotion tissues, unlike me, who needs them, because of my allergies. Please review!


	12. Crush

A/N Happy last day of 2010! I don't own.

* * *

It started out that spring. How could chocolate bunnies on a rooftop change her sight of the world? She wasn't sure if it was a crush, or love at first sight. Katie didn't know what made her so intrigued with him. Every time she was in his presence, she couldn't help, but look into his mysterious pools of blue eyes. The blue eyes, that had a gleam of mischief, controlled Katie. With a blink of an eye, he could have her do anything he would like.

Through the years, this mild teenage crush blossomed, into something beautiful. Before Katie knew it, she was walking down the aisle. She carried a bouquet of handpicked flowers (she picked them and grew them of course).

Ahead of her, Travis Stoll stood. Connor Stoll was behind him, whispering comforting words to the freaked out Travis.

Katie chuckled to herself looking at Travis's exterior. He could never control that brown, mop head hair of his. His eyes still looked the same though. She still lost herself in those big blue pools. Before she knew it, her father was handing her off to Travis, with the proud fathering look in his eyes. The "I do's" were exchanged. She then, officially was Mrs. Katie Gardiner Stoll.

As their lives grew old, it all started with a crush… and chocolate bunnies of course.

* * *

A/N So yeah! I finished another one before 2011! I only have 3 more days until school is here, again… when will it ever end? I dedicate this chapter to Dusty5454, because I thank her, as my eyes to my mistakes, and you just love Tratie (I don't have a problem with it, but I'm more of a Thapollo type of person). Also, Dusty545, I was looking on your page (stalkerish much, I'm sorry ) but I see you're a pokemon lover too… what's your favorite pokemon? I don't know why, I just like to know people's preference. I love absol, espeon, umbreon, and cyndaquil. Really random question. Anyways, please review! Thank you!


	13. Wonder

A/N Happy New Year! Welcome 2011! (1/1/11)

I don't own

* * *

There are many wonders in and outside the world. Everybody wonders, it's a way of life. Whether it's "I wonder what I'll have for dinner," "I wonder how much money I have," "I wonder if the test is hard," etc, everyone wonders.

The biggest wonder in Thalia Grace's mind wasn't about dinner, money, or tests. She would always wonder why she's with Nico.

It wasn't that she didn't like Nico, she did. But this feeling was more like a brotherly love, like Annabeth's feelings for Luke.

She loved somebody else, Apollo. But he would never like her the way she like him. After all, he's a god, she's a demigod, and he would never like her. Therefore, Thalia held these feelings of love to herself (and Aphrodite knew as well).

Apollo always wondered if Thalia liked him. Yes, he could be a little stuck up and not care about life, but he does have a serious and sensitive side too. But Apollo would always talk himself out of Thalia liking him. Sure he's got the looks, but he's a player. _Thalia deserves better. _

Wondering is a great spark of creativity and imagination, but wondering also can lead to more complications than necessary.

* * *

Although there are complications in life, don't sit back and wonder, like Thalia and Apollo. Do it, and find the answers.

* * *

A/N Please review? Thanks


	14. Smirk

A/N I don't own!

* * *

A smirk is a like a smile, but with a hint of mischief. Everybody smirks once in awhile, it's a way of life. Whether you're smirking because you pulled off a prank or making someone mad, everybody smirks. One of the biggest smirkers of them all, are none other than the Stoll Brothers, specifically Travis.

It's no surprise really; after all, they're the pranksters of Camp Half-Blood. It's also in their blood. Thieves, pranksters, they're quite similar in some ways.

It's also no surprise that the loud, mischievous, person everybody knows makes the quiet, shy, unknown girl fall in love with him. And of course, the boy also falls in love with the girl.

* * *

It's a perfect fairytale right?

**Wrong.

* * *

**

There's always a twist in fate. Something that makes people gasp and go "Oh, I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do for you?" Sympathy. Many people loathe sympathy. But other people, love sympathy, and strive to do what ever it takes to get sympathy. Katie and Travis both loathed sympathy.

So when Travis died, Katie obviously got much sympathy.

Katie got married to another man, had another life, forgetting all about her other demigod half. The only thing that ever reminded her? A smirk.

* * *

A/N I go to school tomorrow, so I won't be updating as fast.


	15. Pen

Don't own!

* * *

""

He didn't know what to put, which was unusual for him. Songs and poetry usually just came to him. He was the god of music and poetry, after all. The blank line tortured him. One, followed by another, and another, all blank, mocking him. Evil lines, trying to lure him into a song or poetry that he couldn't write. His pen lay in his hand, new and fresh with ink. All he could think about was the beautiful, Thalia Grace. With her electric blue eyes and spiked black hair, she was different than most girls. She didn't get all fan girl crazy over him, and he could tell, she tried her very best, to stay grounded.

Apollo was still confused on what to write. He had his lucky pen in his hand, but even the lucky charm wasn't doing its magic. He closed his eyes, picturing his muse, Thalia. It was kind of ironic, that the muse, Thalia, of comedy shared the same name as his new muse in life, Thalia Grace.

* * *

_Angelic, peaceful_

_As she sleeps, unknown of the world around her,_

_She doesn't know,_

_That I'm there,_

_Watching her every move,_

_With interest. _

_She feels my presence,_

_But can't see me. _

_Looks around,_

_Eyes wide open, _

_Flashing blue, _

_Gleaming bright, _

_She can't see me,_

_But I'm there. _

_I stay 'till dawn,_

_Waiting for the time,_

_As the sun calls,_

_I kiss her goodbye, _

_She feels my lips,_

_But doesn't know, _

_That I'm there. _

_Goodnight my love,_

_I'll see you tomorrow,_

_You just won't know,_

_That I'm there.

* * *

_

Percy has his 'magic' Riptide, but Apollo knows that his pen is truly magical.

* * *

A/N Sorry for not updating, had a little writers block, but I'm back! This was my attempt of poetry… hope it's okay… Apollo sounds a little stalkerish, if you ask me o.O Please review. Thanks!


	16. CD

I don't own

* * *

Love isn't what everybody says it is. Sure, you've got those lovey dovey neighbors across the street, sucking up their spouse's face, but life doesn't last in that stage forever. Piper wasn't sure when it all started crumbling down. Even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite, her mother didn't go easy on her. From the start, she had a rough time with love. To herself, she wasn't pretty like her siblings. She was surprised that she was even a daughter of Aphrodite. It would have been more reasonable if she were a daughter of Demeter or something. She felt as if no one in her family (.cough. her dad.) had any love for her. And then there was the whole Jason deal. One second, they're finally boyfriend and girlfriend, and next thing you know, he doesn't even remember you! Then, he falls in love with some random girl from his old camp, and forgets all about you. All of your subtle hints meant nothing at all.

* * *

Piper tries to get Jason back. She tries her best, recalling the old times together at school. But he doesn't even remember any of them! Jason gets freaked out, and throws the closest thing at her, to her face, for a quick get away.

The item?

**A CD. **

A CD isn't much, compact disk… you could buy something for about what? Maybe $12 to $19.

But this CD was different. She regretted the CD. The CD with sentimental value.

* * *

About 2 years ago,

When Piper, Jason, and Leo were 18, Leo decided to go to college. "I want to leave the demigod world. I want to have a name for myself outside this magical world. I want to invent something, or improve something." With that said, Leo made plans to go to college, leaving the safe house of Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

The night before departing, Leo and Piper sat on the hill, watching the stars gleam in the night sky. The constellation shining the most of course was the huntress.

They sat in a peaceful silence, just enjoying their company.

"Do you remember, the bronze dragon?" Leo started, "I wish I still had it with me right now." He faced her. "It was that quest when I learned something."

He took a gulp. "That's when I-I-I found out that I-I-I love you."

Piper sat in shock. Leo? Loving her? Maybe she would have seen that, but Jason. Jason clouded her mind.

"And I wondered, if you will wait for me. When I'm finished in college… we could date, or something." He whispered. "Of course that is if you are okay with that." He quickly added.

Piper would have loved to, but there was a part in her heart that said _no_. Don't say _yes_. Jason may notice you other than a friend.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Piper said.

Leo felt as if his heart was breaking. He finally had guts to say what her was thinking, and she declined.

"I thought you might say no. So I made you a CD, with all my favorite songs. If you ever forget me, you can remember me in my favorite songs." With that said he left with out looking back, just muttering "Goodbye."

* * *

He left early in the morning, 2 AM, to catch his flight. Piper was asleep.

Zeus wasn't having a good day. The plan once held 300 people. Only 35 survived the crash in serious condition.

Unfortunately, Leo was not one of the survivors. Leo died. Maybe, just maybe, if Piper said yes, he would have had a reason to fight for life instead of death on the plane. And maybe, just maybe, he would have lived.

But now all Piper had left of him was his CD… The CD Jason broke.

* * *

A/N Please review! Haven't really looked over it, but HoA is on and I REALLY need to watch it… Please Review!


	17. Sweats

I don't own.

* * *

He wasn't one to wear sweats. He didn't find the comfy… or attractive. They came in all sorts of colors in the rainbow (gray, black, and white also), but they all looked boring, and unshapely… baggy if you will.

But he would see her, in her usual casual outfits, in a tank top and jeans or sweats and a hoodie and become mesmerized. Her beautiful red locks cascading down the right side of her shoulder. The way she would be in her own little world when she got into her painting, forgetting about everything else.

She was a piece of art herself, even if she didn't think so. He never really knew Rachel. He had just seen her, from a far. But, true love at first sight does happen.

There's always a conflict into a perfect love story. Nothing ever goes right. And for him, it was with his own decisions earlier in life that would make Rachel never fall for him.

Rachel knew who he was, but not personally. She's heard about him, a lot. I mean seriously who hasn't heard about the traitor in Camp Half-Blood? Unless you've been living under a rock for the last five years, everyone knows about Luke and his betrayal.

Luke loved Rachel, but nothing would ever happen. He was a traitor, there was nothing he could do to go in the past and change it to have a happy ending with Rachel. Probably, he wouldn't even know Rachel without his past actions.

So, he did what he could with what he had.

He wore sweats, everyday, in memory of Rachel Elizabeth Dare… R.E.D. the only girl that will ever have that place in his heart, which can never be replaced.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the really late update, it was a hardish topic to write about, because it's kind of odd…. Don't you think? So…. RachelxLuke? Like? Dislike? Reasons? Tell me in a review!

* * *

Also… just random ways to make conversation, anybody watch House of Anubis? Just saw the promo for next week… Joy is back! And were you surprised about Nina backing down? I was! But she will get back to the search of course! Also, her and Fabian? When will it EVER happen? If she doesn't take him then me and the million other fangirls will ;) (Evil Smile!)

* * *

Sorry… am I rambling? Anyways, please review! Thankies!


	18. Tired

I don't own

* * *

He was sick and tired. Tired of being treated like nothing. It wasn't fair. He was known as Goth boy. With all black, never smiling. Nobody could understand him. The only person that would understand was Bianca, but she was dead.

Then one day he found her. The girl of his dreams, the one that would look differently at him. The one that wouldn't care about all the black. The one that made his heart beat 100 miles per hour.

All he had to do was reach. Reach and he'd have his dreams become reality. But he reached too short, falling.

Another man, reached, and got her.

First time, it was Thalia. But Apollo, he got her. Upset, and depressed, he met Rachel. He suddenly was in love again.

He was a lovesick puppy.

His heart would soar, feeling the static. He never wanted to let her go. He wished he could just lock her away and keep her forever.

Then Luke came along, sweeping her off her feet.

He was left, alone, again.

Wouldn't it be nice, just one time, to actually have someone? Someone to love and cherish.

Nico wasn't Aphrodite. Nico couldn't tell who he was going to end up with. When Aphrodite said Percy would have a hard love life, she forgot to mention Nico too.

But whoever it is, couldn't she do it already?

Because he's sick and tired of loving and being turned down.

Everybody should get their happy ending, right?

* * *

A/N first fan fiction to have Nico's love life (besides the one with Katie) to be centered on. I kind of based this off of "Every time We Touch" by Cascada. Helped me a lot. Please review. Thankies!

Random Question: Do you have a _blogger/blog spot_?


	19. Fantasy

I don't own

* * *

When you were little, like around 3ish, you'd dream of being the knight in shining armor or the beautiful princess trapped in the tower at the top.

You'd magically fall in love, and get that happily ever after.

* * *

**Then, you turned 15.

* * *

**

Life wasn't the perfect fairytale in your fantasy dreamland. You'd finally meet your knight and then **BOOM** He'd break your heart. He'd then hook up with your mean evil stepsister.

They'd leave you, and you'd be left to clean up the pieces.

And that was exactly what happened to Thalia Grace.

They started out as childhood friends, your average neighbor next-door love.

She loved him, and he loved her.

They would do everything together. From when they played castle, to walks in the woods, to babysitting Annabeth, their younger neighbor. They were two peas in a pod, soon to be star-crossed lovers.

Then something happened. It started out slow, he would decline walks to their secret hiding spot, saying he had too much homework.

Before Thalia knew it, he wouldn't even look at her at school.

Their beautiful relationship fell apart. The remains were so small, no one, not even Athena; the best seamstress in the whole town could patch the pieces together.

So their relationship died, just like that.

The only way Thalia had to unlock pure happiness was through her dreams.

The dreams of her fantasy-land from age 3.

* * *

A/N true fact, the goddess Athena was an excellent seamstress, read the myth about her and Arachnie (Sp?). If you didn't know already, "he" was Luke. I didn't go right out and say it, you had to use some brain power! Go brainpower!

So this was Thuke, and the next one is too. Sorry about that, I forgot this was Thuke, and then I wasn't sure what pairing to do for the next one. I asked people in my study hall (two people). The first person, said Thuke. Then the other person said LukeXAnnabeth, but I already started doing Thuke (P.S. They chose randomly, they don't know what it means).

Review?


	20. Impossible

I don't own

* * *

It was impossible. It was impossible not to think how wonderful Thalia was. She wasn't like other girls. And like with every other relationship, Thalia was not his.

Thalia was the light in his life. She was the reason he lived in the first place. If it weren't for her, and her bravery he would have died.

It was impossible for Thalia to ever like Luke. He had heartbreaks before, but none were ever as painful as Thalia's.

Of course, Thalia never was his, but he could always pretend. But pretending could only get you so far.

They say nothing's impossible, but "they" are wrong.

It was impossible for Thalia to ever love, never the less like Luke, ever again.

* * *

A/n it's really short, but gets the job well done. Listen to "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts; it gives it a more dramatic flare. Fast huh? Two in one day. I don't know you you'd want to, but I have made a blogger, that can give you updates on updates, and other random stuff. I just got it a couple of days ago, so it's not really filled you can check it out if you want, the address is on my profile.

I don't know if you're reading this, but thanks if you are, 'you' should know whom you are, I gave you this address in the first place. When I asked you about a pairing you pick Thuke, this is what I came up with.

Review?


	21. What?

A/N you know the deal, I'm sorry for not updating yada yada yada...

* * *

I don't own

They were both young when they first met. They knew each other before camp. They both were on the same bus that took them to and from school everyday.

He was the first one to actually talk to her.

"Katie!" Was the first thing he said.

She turned her head, "What?"

His mouth turned into a smirk, smirk of pure mischief.

"YOU SAID THE NERD WORD!" he yelled.

Then he turned to talk to his brother "Told you I could do it" he boasted, proudly, "Cough it up Connor." Travis pulled out his hand in front of Connor's face.

Connor reluctantly, pulled out $20. He pouted, as Travis smiled in victory.

But what Travis said, burned in Katie's mind.

She **was **NOT **a **_**NERD!

* * *

**_

Once they came to Camp Half-Blood, it became a love and hate relationship.

"Katie?"

"What?"

"YOU SAID THE NERD WORD!"

She was flattered that he remembered her from kindergarten, but

She **was **NOT **a **_**NERD!

* * *

**_

A/N hee hee hee :P Did you ever get that? I did… but I think it was in first grade, I don't really remember. I learned how to say "huh?" instead of what. So, after the next, next chapter, it's monkey… I need ideas for that! Anything is great (ideas, pairings, etc) , please review! Sorry it was kind of short.

P.S. Anyone go on pokefarm . org ?


	22. Youtube

I don't own.

* * *

You've heard about all those dating sites, but what you didn't know was that Apollo made youtube for the same sort of idea. After all, if Aphrodite got to make dating sites for her 'perfect' matches to find each other, shouldn't he have a chance to find his 'perfect' match?

If you've ever seen those "Me Singing" That was Apollo's doings, to find amazing talent, and of course, check them out.

They either were pretty, but shattered glass as they sung, or had a beautiful voice, but was so ugly, when they looked in the mirror, the glass broke.

That was until Apollo saw Thalia.

She had sung a beautiful melody, one that he hadn't heard of… maybe an original.

She didn't wear those preppy girly clothes that most of the girls would wear. She was different. She wore a "Death to Barbie" t-shirt.

Her electric blue eyes, staring at the camera, darkness was surrounding her as her beautiful voice began to ring.

He was astounded. No words came from his mouth.

_I have to meet her. _

And so he did, and that was the beginning of the blossoming love, Thapollo. And it all started because of youtube.

* * *

So… um review! Just love Thapollo 3 L-O-V-E!

So… anybody have a special someone for Valentine's Day o.O?

I do!

Me, Myself, and I! – I'm the most important, instead of those losers at my school :)


	23. Sugar

I don't own

* * *

Sugar. Sugar is a vital important piece in life. Glucose is a kind of sugar. And people need glucose to make energy, to live.

And for Luke, Annabeth was his sugar.

He had her, under his grasp. With one word he could make her do whatever he desired.

The power, made him think, if he had the power of one person, could he do it to hundreds? Thousands? Millions? The whole world?

Annabeth, his sugar, still loved him at the time, powering his energy.

By the time Percy came, Luke's energy was lowering. Annabeth's love for Percy grew, as her love for Luke decreased.

Luke needed more power. He, like every other villain, still wanted to take over he whole world. So, he looked at another option. Being the host of Kronos.

Luke thought he'd have enough power to over throw Kronos in the end.

Then Luke would be hero again.

Annabeth would love him again, and not Percy.

What he didn't know, was how strong Kronos was.

In the end, he dies.

He killed himself to save the people of earth, more importantly, his sugar, his life source,

_Annabeth._

* * *

A/N Would have updated earlier, yada yada yada, just had conflicts and more conflicts… sorry.


	24. Monkey

I don't own!

* * *

It wasn't fair. At her school, everyone got a mommy and a daddy. Whether they live in the same house or not, she didn't really care.

She never saw her dad, never had any memories of him either.

He left her and her mom to fend for themselves, alone.

He gave her one thing, and one thing only. A monkey.

Of course, it wasn't a real monkey (she wish it was though), it was stuffed, but it was her prized possession.

By the time she was 10, it looked more like a beaten lump of fabric, but she still loved it, just the same.

As she grew older, the genes of coldness took over her body.

She grew angry all the time, and lost that cute and innocent ways of life.

She was a true daughter of Ares.

Except, like Achilles' heel, her monkey was the only thing that tied her down from becoming truly and completely war-like. She was still as hard as a brick wall to crack on the outside. There weren't many people to see her when her walls break down.

But then, Chris came along. He brightened up her path in life, to a more wonderful path of life.

She saw pure and raw happiness in her eyes, for the first time since she was five.

As the years flew by, she too gave her monkey to her eldest daughter.

* * *

_To let you see the goodness in life, until you find the key to eternal happiness.

* * *

_

Sorry for not updating earlier, and for being really short, but hey, it's a drabble! If you couldn't tell, 'she' was Clarisse. Um… I don't know what else to say, but review!


	25. Embarrassing

A/N Woot! A quarter of the way done! I don't own!

* * *

It was terrible. He couldn't believe it. He was embarrassed, mortified. He wanted to crawl into the corner of his bedroom and cry.

He proclaimed his love to his one true love, in public, and asked her to marry him.

You know what she said?

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I thought you knew, Luke and I are back together! So sorry and all, Percy!"

Then Luke came behind Annabeth, taking her away with his arms around her waits.

He would have called for Annabeth to stay, but he was too shocked… tongue-tied. How could he just 'swoop' in, and take her from right in front of his eyes? That wasn't fair. What happened to dibs?

It wasn't the fact that Annabeth declined him, he could try again, and it wasn't that everybody at the club was staring at him with wide eyes; he was embarrassed that she was back with him. That embarrassed him more, because personally, Percy thought he was a ton better than Luke.

But Annabeth loved Luke more than Percy. He thought she actually got over her old feelings. All those **subtle** hints for nothing.

_He was embarrassed. _

_He was embarrassing. _

The word shrieked into his head.

* * *

"**PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU ARE ****SO**** EMBARRASSING WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN CAUGHT!"

* * *

**

His eyes looked up. There Annabeth was, smiling away. "Next time, I get to pick where we're going to sneak out for our date!"

Perhaps their destination was embarrassing to Annabeth, but as long as Annabeth wasn't in any other man's arms, while he proclaimed his love for her, nothing would be embarrassing.

* * *

A/N Cuteish? (Annabeth was really OOC, I know!) Maybe it was, maybe it was terrible, but tell me (in a review)! I need unique pairing ideas, because I am getting severe writer's block because I need more pairing ideas.

Thanks!

Do you like my new username? (xXx ALittleBitOfFaith xXx, my uncle has leukemia, and isn't doing well, so I have to have faith in him to get well again)

Random ways of conversation, what's your favorite songs? I got exposed to new singers/bands over the last 2 days... I really like "Say Goodbye" by Skillet and "Sabotage" by Kristinia DeBarge.


	26. Truth

A/N I don't own

* * *

Truth, is something easily hidden away, but hard to let go. People keep truth hidden, and bottled up. People rarely tell the truth. Everybody has lied, at least ten times. Whether it be you flossed your teeth, you didn't cheat on a test, or you didn't eat your dad's dessert, everybody lies. Clarisse was one to turn away from the truth. She lied to everyone, especially herself.

She would always tell herself Chris was the one for her. So if she believed it, so did everyone else.

But there was a part in her heart that thought differently.

There was something about that crooked smile that cracked when his prank turned into a success. It made her have flutterbys in her stomach, which made her sick.

After all, a daughter of Ares being nervous? That's like a son of Poseidon not liking the water, a daughter of Demeter not liking to garden, or a child of Hermes not wanting to prank people…. That's just crazy talk (with an exception of Piper and Thalia, of course… there's always an exception).

An exception, Connor Stoll was Clarisse's only exception.

But it's not like anyone knew, after all truth can be hidden away easily, but hard to let go.

* * *

A/N This chapter is dedicated to PercyJackson-PeetaM-Fang-Fan11, because PercyJackson-PeetaM-Fang-Fan11 suggested this pairing.

I wonder what the pairing couple would be called? Clonner? Corisse? Clanner? I'm not good at making up pairing names :p.

Please review! -Thanks! (Sorry it's short!)


	27. Eyes

I don't own anything but the plot, below is a LITTLE bit of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, but yeah, I don't own!

* * *

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, but little did I know…

* * *

_

The minute you first walk up to a person, and greet them, you don't look at their feet or arms. You look at their face, particularly, their eyes.

Their eyes that glisten in the sunlight while bathed in happiness and joy.

You see, and want to smile.

Then, in just mere seconds, anything can change.

Terror strikes their face. Their eyes show full fear.

Tears stream down their beautiful face.

You are heartbroken.

But you are just yourself. You're not able to interfere with other's life.

You are devastated.

After that day, there's a different person.

She no longer cracks that beautiful smile, or laughs that beautiful melody.

She stays alone in her dreary home, crying herself to sleep.

You want to help her, but you cannot, for you are just yourself.

Sometimes in rare moments, you see those beautiful eyes glisten in the same way they used to.

You rejoice, your love is finally back.

But as you look deeper into your blue-eyed beauty, they aren't bathed in happiness and joy; instead it's misery and force.

You want to help her, make her eyes sparkle again, but you are just yourself, and nothing you could do could ever replace the way she loved _him_.

* * *

A/N So, it was a little bit different the way I wrote it this time… I hope it's acceptable. : ) Did you get Pokemon Black/White? I didn't yet, but I probably will soon : ) I don't got much to say, so please review thankies!

Also, I really NEED so pairing ideas… you've got to think of odd ones, but ones that would work… I mean because I got ConnorXClarise, because the Stoll brothers always get on her nerves, but if it was like GroverXClarisse, I wouldn't get it, or NicoXClarisse, or ConnorXAnnabeth, etc…


	28. Special

**Yayyy! It works :) LOL. I am so happy I can update now, I'm sorry for not updating, but it wasn't my fault… just fanfiction! And I also want to thank AtheisticPokemon for telling me HOW to do this, and LeafxGreenx3 (LeafxGreenx3 you probably won't see this, but oh well… thanks :3) - Yepp, I'm just that special, I got two people showing me how to do this… yesterday.. both within an hour… lol :P (I need some extra help now and then apparently :D) **

A/N Hee hee hee, it was Apollo :)

I DON'T OWN!

* * *

At quiet nights, when all was dark, every light was shut off, ever person lay in their bed, everyone was asleep, dreaming of sugar plum fairies.

Clarisse was awake, wide awake. She could hear the wolf's howl, the whistle on the breeze, and the tress knocking on her bedroom window. With every sound, her heart skipped a beat.

She was scared. She was a scary cat… without her monkey. For the first time, she actually felt alone in this wild and crazy world.

As she lay in bed, a new sound came, a different knock. It was lighter, more inviting.

Quickly and quietly, she raced to her window opening it up, peering into the night.

A shadowy figure stood near the window, watching her every move.

"Boo!"

Her head quickly swiveled to the noise, not noticing the shadow figure leaping into her room.

Unhappy that she didn't see the noise maker, she closed the window.

She took a deep sigh before climbing back in bed.

"Nighty night Clarisse," was all the figure said, before she fell into a deep sleep.

But before she fully was asleep, she felt strong arms wrap around her, a bush of blond hair, and a twinkle of mischief in his blue eyes.

"Love you Clarisse."

With her lover's arms wrapped around her she felt special and loved with or without her monkey.

* * *

A/N First of all, yepp back to the monkey :), second of all Connor or Chris? They're both sons of Hermes so you can pretend it's either one of them…. I'm starting to like ClarisseXConnor more and more…. but it's still got a ways to grow.

Also yep, it was Apollo you know my favorite couple is Thapollo, so obviously, Thalia wouldn't be with emo goth dude ^^

Please review!

P.S. Would have updated earlier, but I'm officially diagnosing myself as having Chronic Obsession of Pokéfarm…. lol. It's kind of boring unless you click tons of people, and they click back, hatching their eggs and stuff… if anybody every joins, my username is percabeth :)

P.P.S. SOrry it's really short! (Hee hee… did you get it SOrry…. like So Sorry! lol :P I crack myself up :P)


	29. Love

So I hope you enjoy : )

I don't own!

* * *

Ethan wasn't surprised that he joined the rebels. He was one to, although being all about justice, liked the rebelling side more.

But Ethan, like most of the other Kronos demigod followers, had altered motives. He didn't know what love actually felt like.

He didn't have anybody to love, cherish, or live for. He didn't have a soul mate there wasn't one 'meant' for him.

His mother could have cared less if he was dead or alive.

His father was too busy gulping down drinks to notice Ethan was gone (which was 6 years ago, when he left).

He hadn't had a girlfriend in at least two years, and Alicia was a bit… well… let's just say, she defiantly didn't show Ethan ANY love.

He wasn't some odd demigod that wanted Olympus fall, just because he liked destruction.

No, he was fighting for a better demigod life. He wanted the gods to know what it felt like, never knowing your parent.

How millions of demigods were just like him, never getting a feeling of love, turning cruel and bitter.

Some people like Luke and Kronos fought for power.

But Ethan wasn't that shallow. He fought for love.

Love, the love he could only wish for, but couldn't actually feel himself, the wonderful feelings of love.

* * *

A/N I feel bad for Ethan :'( He did the right thing in the end :)

He should totally have somebody though :) Hm... who would be good ?_? Give me your opinion!

P.S. With some help, I've got a couple new pairings up my sleeve that I'm ready to try out :)

Please review! Thanks!


	30. Oops

A/N I don't own!

This is random, but if MEH, Muddy, or Evil Person that calls me Godspeed Girl that probably won't read this ff, but might because you have the address... DON'T READ IT! (Or at least the A/N at the bottom :D)

* * *

You know the love stories about you falling in love with your best friend. You know the love stories about the nerd and the popular.

Those are all known, clichéd.

But there's the one story that's never been told.

It's the story about the passersby **(A/N Is it passersby or passerbyers?).**

The ones that you see them, but they don't see you. Sure, you've heard something like that before, but at least the two love birds kind of know each other.

The passerby is just like a random person that passes you in the hall. You don't know them, they don't know you, but some how, some way, and you are just madly in love with them.

Of course, it's love story never to be. So it doesn't matter.

You've got no chance. He can get anyone he wants. You're just a speck of dust in his huge circle of friends.

So why does it matter?

It doesn't. It shouldn't. But to you, it does.

Then, as your thinking about it, while walking to your cabin after archery, you bump into something rock hard.

You look up.

He runs his fingers through his luscious black hair.

Your eyes meet with his, as his meets with yours.

"Oops," you say shyly as he does too.

Oops, the first word you say to him, and hopefully not the last.

* * *

A/N Sorry for not updating, with fan fiction being so screwy, it's been hard to update… AtheistPokemon, I miss your review :( LOL…

So yeah, I hope this chapter was good : )

I guess it was a bit more personal… because sometimes there are these dudes that are cute/hawt but I wouldn't have a chance because I don't even know them xP

I was going to say something… but I forgot… oh well!

I made a blogger, and I think I thought about this before… I took off the address though, because of stalkers and such o.O

But I'm getting lonely just talking to myself or my one friend… So if you want to see it, the address is http:/ afterthestorm224. blogspot. com/ (Without spaces)

Sometimes I post random poems, updates on updates for my fan fictions, and other random babbles when I get bored.

So if you have nothing to do, check it out :D

P.S. Read any great PJO fanfics? I need some new stories to read! I haven't read a good PJO fic in awhile... I've been snooping around the Gallagher Girls Archive (ZAMMIE!)


	31. Princess

A/N Ha ha ha… So I haven't updated in 2 weeks and 4 days… I've been busy… I have 2 hours of lacrosse practice after school. everyday, 'till 5:30. So I have dinner, then have hours of homework, go on Facebook for like 10 minutes and then go to bed… SO I've been a bit busy. It's springtime, and most of my friends are spring birthdays… so weekends have been packed too.

So I'm updating now, I can't on Saturday… I have a band trip. 5 hours in a bus filled with obnoxious kids… fun…..

I can't wait for summer vacation though… (which is like 7 weeks or something for me) then I'll update more.

I think the problem with this story is because it's all drabbles it's like I have to come up with a new story every time. I'm really good at thinking of new ideas (I'm serious, you tell me a category, and I can think of a new story idea :D) , but it's hard sometimes :/

I don't own!

* * *

She remembers those days, sitting at the window, longing to go out. She remembers wishing her prince charming would carry her away from the evil castle and chase away all her troubles.

She remembers her mother, hurting her little brother and her. She remembers how she wanted to curl in a ball and cry, but had to stay strong for Jason.

And everyday, and every night she wished that her prince charming would come and save her.

She'd be the princess, he'd be the prince. Everything would be a happy fairytale.

She remembers running away. How she thought she had found her prince.

The problem?

He turned out to be a knight. And not a knight in shining armor, but a loser in aluminum foil.

As the years flew by she's still searching for that prince. But she's scared.

She's scared to love again.

She now knows that those Disney Princess movies with happy endings don't come true.

But deep within, deep, deep, deep within, she secretly hopes her prince will come, and she'll be the princess.

* * *

A/N Good? Bad? Horrible? Review, and tell me (:

So my one story, "Betcha Didn't Know Spy" has 13 chapters, and I believe it's 81 reviews? I don't know... But I want to beat my record of reviews (which is the 81)... So this story has 30 chapters (not counting this one), and 52 reviews... So I need like 30 reviews (more is better) by the end of this story (but this may never end)... I'll be the happiest person ever :)

Anyways, review!

thanks!

I also need a new idea for a username... I really like my username, but I just found out what xXx/XXX/xxx means and I didn't know... but it feels so awkward when I type my username into google. It has ads for that stuff... on the right side... ickyyyyy... 


	32. Home Not on the list

I feel as if I owe you, reader(s) an apology… so, I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated since May… I would give you excuses, but you'd be bored with them…

I don't own anything that you recognize.

* * *

She stared at the edge, as a calm breeze swiftly moved through the air, the waves crashed onto the rocky cliff. She took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. It was dull and gray, with thick and heavy black clouds. The sky looked as if it was mourning over a loved one. As if the sky would stay like that, with no golden rays of sun, or silver beams from the moon.

She focused her attention back on what lay in front of her, the ocean. Which was merrily moving, as if nothing happened. As if everything was perfectly fine. As if there were no wars, as if there were no ememies, as if there were no more deaths. But there was a certain edge to the water. As the waves moved faster, crashed harder, but still peaceful and merry in a way.

The week hit her like a truck on a highway.

She couldn't believe he was dead.

She couldn't believe she was dead.

She couldn't believe that everyone, she ever loved was dead, or had a fate worse than death. And there was nothing she could do, except sit around and mope.

_They're better off without me._

She took a deep breath, staring at the ocean, getting in a position to plunge into the icy depths.

"Annabeth! Wait!"

But it was too late. By the time the message was received, her feet were of the rocky ridges of the cliff, making her way to the dark frigid waters. The impact from the tall cliff to the waters was too hard to stand. That night, Annabeth Chase died. But she was content,

_I'm coming home. _

It's all she had on her mind; waiting to be reunited with her passed loved ones. She couldn't wait to be greeted with opened arms, and big grins on their faces.

_Home, I'm coming home, to the place where I can finally call it, home._

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed it, and I must confront you with my newest obsession… Harry Potter. I guess, I didn't hate it before, but I didn't like it, I gave a try and I x3 it (: I really like reading Lily/James fics… so anyways, please review… thankies!


	33. Path

A/N Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. 'Nuff said.

I don't own at all…

It's more of a poem ish then drabble, but oh well, enjoy!

* * *

She wakes up every morning feeling the pain.

The betrayal,

The lost love,

She doesn't know where to turn to anymore.

Her heart's in pieces,

She feels nothing,

But pain.

* * *

She wants to love,

But _he_ keeps on appearing,

Haunting her in her dreams,

Telling her she's stupid,

That she's not worth it,

That she'll never find that special someone.

* * *

She's just a naïve red head,

Confused in life,

Searching for love,

Wishing a certain son of Hades would notice her.

* * *

But he doesn't,

She's not special like them,

She just "sees" stuff,

She doesn't have a beautiful voice,

Or a green thumb,

No way is she able to bring up the dead,

Or have a high IQ.

She can barely swim,

And she isn't 'goddess' beautiful.

She's worthless compared to any of the one's _he's_ had before.

* * *

And then that man,

That vial man,

_If_ you call it a man,

He doesn't help with her self-esteem.

He should be loving, caring,

But all he wants is to become richer,

Ruining forests.

* * *

He think's it's stupid the way she dresses,

The way she acts,

The people she hangs out with.

She's high society,

She needs to act like it.

* * *

She doesn't want it,

She doesn't _need_ it.

* * *

But it's limbo,

High society?

With her family,

Having everything that she can buy,

Or with the son of Hades?

With her friends.

* * *

Her heart aches with pain.

Who to choose?

Not able to part from either.

* * *

Which path she takes,

Could change her life,

One step could lead her to eternal happiness,

Or a fate worse than being in the Underworld.

* * *

The question lingers in her head…

Which path should she take?

* * *

A/N I'm not a big supporter of Rachel/Nico, but I wanted to do a Rachel poem, and Prachel is a bit too clichéd I guess… but either way, errrr who would be someone good for Rachel… hrrrrrrmmmmmm… I know Line breaks are annoying for each of the stanzas, but the spacing on ff always screws everything up, and I'm not sure how to fix it, so this is the easiest thing I could do :/

Good? Review. Terrible? Review. Oh and if you couldn't tell this and chapt. 32 were both kinda AU.

As I leave this chapter, let this statement linger in your head… Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.


	34. Forever

A/N sorry for the lack of updates, I just got back from vacation, and I thought of this idea, I am not very familiar with this pairing that I am modeling the Drabble on. With that being said,it would definitely be OOC, and obviously AU, as most of my drabbles are. I don't go right out and say what the pairing is, but you can probably get it, otherwise, you can just pretend it's what ever you want it to be ;)

Enjoy (: and I don't and never will, own.

* * *

You see her standing there, quiet as ever. As if in a trance, where there's no way for her to, "snap out of it." She's hypnotized by him.

It's him doing this,

And him saying this,

Him where that,

Looking, "Oh so 'manly' in it,"

He dating so-and-so,

Him seeing her as nothing more than a friend

More than a friend.

If she only knew, the way she would confide in hime, about him, would brea his heart into a million pieces. Not just once though,

Every single time.

And he was hypnotized by her.

The way she,

Talked,

Walked,

Dressed,

Acted,

Fought,

Wore her hair,

Thought she wasn't pretty when she was utterly breathtakingly beautiful,

And everything else.

Every mannerism, quirk, action.

It wounded him more than his battle scars, the way she loved him. How she thought he was nothing more than a friend.  A friend.

He, the boy she loved, could careless about her. He only cared about himself. He had more narcissistic qualities than Narcissus himself.

He always thought it was funny how his sister was so nice (and hot), yet het brother was the exact same opposite.

Although his sister was hot, she was an angel, with so much beauty she put Aphrodite to shame.

It wasn't just her exterior, he wast shallow, like someone he knew...

She was intelligent, cunning, strong, witty, strong-willed, and... well... her.

You see her standing their, with a bunch of fangirls that are watching him. You wish she'd notice you, give you a second glance, but she's too wound up in his doings.

Your hypnotized by her. The way she floats, instead of walks, as if she's better than to step on the unholy grounds. You drag your feet,following her like a lost puppy. You don't know where you're going, but you're with her, and that's all that matters.

Suddenly, there's a blood cursing scream, followed by a bright light, a horn. To you, everything turns black. The last thing on your mind?

Three small words flash into your mind, none have anymore letters than four, all with one syllable. The a brunette demigoddess pops in too, the loveliest of all demigoddess.

He remembered her scream, the last thing he remembered, his life, being taken away, was worth it, to sacrifice. His life was now complete. He heard her scream, the panic, the terror. He knew that wasn't just a shriek for a friend, or and person, it had too much love boiled inside of it. He knew she actually cared for him. And although in this lifetime, they weren't meant to be together, he would wait for her in Hades' waiting to be united, for them to have eternity to be together, now and forever. And now, he had forever to wait.

* * *

Please Review! Thanks!


	35. Make it Count

FF screws up spacing, so stanzas are separated by line breaks. Sorry, that's kind of annoying.

* * *

She was young,

Naïve and new to the world.

She was unsure,

Confused,

And mostly scared.

* * *

You'd never know that of course.

She's as tough as nails,

Strong to the core.

She'd never shed a tear,

Never cry herself to sleep.

Definitely she'd never wish on that falling star.

* * *

Of course not,

She's as tough as nails,

Armour as hard as steel.

She's got a part to act,

A child to watch over,

Judgements to make,

She's got no time for self-pity.

* * *

She's as tough as nails,

She's got a part to act,

In this crazy play called life.

There's only a matter of time before she's gone.

So she's got to make it count.

* * *

Because life is nothing more than a play.

A tragic play,

One with twists and turns,

Confusion and insecurity,

But a play nonetheless.

And everyone's got their part to play.

It's not their choice,

They just have to accept it.

* * *

But she's as tough as nails,

Strong to the core,

She's got armour as hard as steel,

And she won't admit that she's wishing on that falling star,

Because she's got a part to play,

And she's got to make it count.


End file.
